evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime)
, también conocido simplemente por Evangelion, es un anime japonés creado por Gainax, cuya primera fecha de emisión fue en octubre de 1995. El anime fue escrito y dirigido por Hideaki Anno, y co-producido por TV Tokyo y Nihon Ad Systems (NAS). Tuvo un gran éxito, no solo nacional, si no internacional, y ganó varios premios de animación. El anime de Neon Genesis Evangelion fue el comienzo de la franquicia. La serie de Evangelion gira en torno a la organización paramilitar NERV, que emplea a grandes seres biomecánicos llamados Evangelions para combatir a unos seres monstruosos llamados ángeles. Las unidades Evangelion son pilotadas por adolescentes, incluyendo en el grupo de pilotos a los principales protagonistas, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Soryu y Rei Ayanami. Mientras que los episodios iniciales se centran en gran medida en los símbolos religiosos y referencias específicas a la Biblia, los episodios posteriores tienden a profundizar en la parte psicológica de los personajes, descubriendo en ellos muchos problemas emocionales y mentales. Al indagar por estos problemas emocionales y mentales, la serie trata de cuestionar la realidad y las existencias de la misma. Gran parte del contenido de la serie se basa en la propia depresión clínica de Hideaki Anno. Etimología El título japonés de la consta de dos y «Evangelion», del griego clásico εὐαγγέλιον (hispanizado evangelio, «buen mensajero», «buena nueva»). El título Evangelion etimológicamente no tiene nada que ver con la palabra hebrea Eva (viviente). Con todo, el título Neon Genesis Evangelion significa "mensajero del nuevo comienzo". Argumento Escenario left|215x215pxLa historia de Neon Genesis Evangelion comienza principalmente en el año 2000 con el "Segundo Impacto", un cataclismo global que destruyó casi por completo la Antártida y provocó la muerte de la mitad de la población humana de la Tierra. El mundo e incluso la mayor parte del personal de NERV, consideran que el Segundo Impacto fue provocado por la caída de unos meteoritos en la Antártida. El impacto provocó tsunamis devastadores y un cambio en la inclinación del eje de la Tierra (que conducen al cambio climático global), así como una posterior agitación geopolítica, provocando guerras nucleares (como el ataque con armas nucleares a Tokyo), y una crisis económica general. Más tarde, se revela que el Segundo Impacto en realidad fue provocado por el contacto y experimentación con el primero de seres conocidos como ángeles: Adán. Los experimentos fueron sustentados por la misteriosa organización llamada SEELE, y llevados a cabo por la organización de investigación Gehirn. En el año 2010, Gehirn había logrado varios de sus objetivos científicos, y corporativamente cambió su nombre por el de NERV, una organización paramilitar que tiene su sede en Tokyo-3, una ciudad civil militarizada y situada en una de las últimas secciones habitables de Japón. La misión central de NERV es localizar a los ángeles restantes y previstos por SEELE, para destruirlos. Sin embargo, NERV tiene sus propios planes secretos gracias a las indicaciones de su comandante Gendo Ikari: el Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Este proyecto, de acuerdo a Gendo en el episodio 25, al llevarse a cabo unirá a todas las mentes humanas en una entidad espiritual única. Asociado a NERV existe el Instituto Marduk, el cual se encarga de seleccionar a los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion, aquellos con una edad de catorce años y que nacieron durante el Segundo Impacto. El instituto está formado por el Comandante Ikari, y la directora científica de NERV, Ritsuko Akagi, pues el apoyo de 108 empresas al instituto en realidad es falso. Historia El primer episodio del anime comienza en el año 2015, cuando Tokyo-3 está siendo atacado por el tercer ángel. Las armas convencionales resultan ineficaces, en gran parte debido a su campo de fuerza llamado campo AT. NERV toma el mando de la batalla, y es capaz de interceptar y derrotar al tercer ángel usando el Evangelion (EVA), un gigantesco ser biomecánico que fue desarrollado en secreto por Gehirn y que espera en el GeoFront, el cual se encuentra debajo de Tokyo-3. right|231x231pxSin saber porqué su padre lo llamó, Shinji Ikari, un chico de 14 años llega a Tokyo-3 en pleno ataque del tercer ángel. Shinji acepta a regañadientes unirse a NERV para pilotar la Unidad Evangelion 01, con la que vence al tercer ángel. Como miembro de NERV, Shinji comienza a vivir con la capitana Misato Katsuragi. Él, con la otra piloto, Rei Ayanami, combaten a los sucesivos ángeles que llegan a Tokyo-3. Más tarde se une al dúo de pilotos Asuka Langley Soryu, la piloto de la Unidad-02. Cada EVA tiene un piloto designado (Rei para la Unidad-00, Shinji para la Unidad-01, Asuka para la Unidad-02, y, posteriormente, Toji Suzuhara para la Unidad-03), y son usados por medio de la sincronización entre el alma del piloto y el alma humana en el interior del propio EVA, a través de la sustancia líquida conocida como LCL. (En el contexto de Evangelion, un "alma" es la existencia consciente de un individuo, la estructura mental y la identidad, en lugar de una entidad "sobrenatural" más convencional). Rodeado de LCL, el sistema nervioso del piloto, la mente y el cuerpo se unen al EVA, lo que permite al piloto controlar al EVA por sus pensamientos y acciones. A cuanta mayor sincronización del piloto con el EVA, mayor será el control y el nivel de batalla. Mientras que Ritsuko menciona al inicio de la serie que los EVAs tienen algunos componentes biológicos, aunque esto no es inmediatamente evidente. La Unidad-01 está conectada a Yui Ikari, la esposa de Gendo y la madre de Shinji, ya que absorbe su cuerpo y el alma en un experimento fallido, como se muestra en los episodios 16 y 20. Se sospecha que la piloto Rei Ayanami es un clon parcial de Yui, y es conocida por albergar el alma de Lilith, el segundo ángel. Por último, se pone de manifiesto, hacia el final de la serie, que los EVAs no son realmente "robots", si no seres muy similares a los ángeles (las Unidades 00, 02, 03, y 04 están hechas a partir de Adán, y 01 a partir de Lilith). Sobre ellos se añaden unos componentes mecánicos como un medio de restricción y de control. Este control no es perfecto, ya que varias unidades a lo largo de la serie llegan al modo "fuera de control" o "Berserk", en el que pueden actuar por su propia voluntad. A medida que luchan contra los ángeles, los personajes centrales también luchan por superar sus problemas personales y conflictos psicológicos, características que marcan en gran medida las acciones de los personajes y el desenlace de la serie. A lo largo de la serie, muchos de los personajes principales siempre tienen que hacer frente a varios problemas sociales y emocionales. Algunos personajes son obligados a enfrentarse a situaciones socialmente complejas y/o desafiantes; ha tensiones sexuales no resueltas; lesiones, muertes y derrotas que son como golpes para su estado mental. Todos ésto hace que las relaciones estables comiencen a tambalearse. Durante los últimos meses de 2015, los personajes comienzan a descubrir sobre el verdadero plan de NERV y SEELE, el Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Su propósito es terminar con la evolución humana, y por lo tanto salvarla de su propia destrucción. Para ello, planean derribar los campos en que separan a los seres humanos y lo que los hace individuales. Al hacerlo, todos los seres humanos quedan recudidos a LCL, reuniendo un gran mar de esta sustancia, compuesta por todos los seres humanos, acabando con la individualidad. left|225pxEntonces, todo el LCL unido se transformaría en un ser supremo, dando comienzo a una nueva etapa de la humanidad, poniendo fin a todos los conflictos, la soledad y el dolor provocado por la existencia de lo individual. Al final de la serie, SEELE y NERV entran en conflicto directo sobre la ejecución del proyecto. En los dos últimos episodios, Gendo y Rei inician el Proyecto de Complementación Humana, lo que obliga a varios personajes (especialmente Shinji) a hacer frente a sus dudas y temores, así como examinar su autoestima. Este final se compone de escenas retrospectivas, un viaje de imágenes y texto parpadeante. Es un montaje de imágenes sombrías, que incluyen fotos en blanco y negro de lugares desolados, como los Cuarteles Generales de NERV devastados, viéndose los cuerpos ensangrentados de algunos personajes cercanos a Shinji. También hay un breve interludio que representa una "alternativa" al universo de Evangelion con los mismos personajes, un mundo donde no existen los EVA ni los ángeles, con varias escenas cómicas. Al final de este "viaje" de imágenes, Shinji comprende que vale la pena vivir y que él no tenía que pilotar un EVA para justificar su existencia. Al comprenderlo es rodeado por la mayoría de los personajes, que lo aplauden y felicitan. La introducción implica que este mismo proceso se llevó a cabo para todo el mundo. Personajes right|275px Origen y producción En marzo de 1992, Gainax había comenzado la planificación y la producción de una película de anime llamada Aoki Uru, que iba a ser una secuela de Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise ambientada en un futuro situado 50 años después de los eventos de la primera película; al igual que la anterior, la secuela continuaría con el argumento de un grupo de pilotos de combate. Sin embargo, el presupuesto no era suficiente para el proyecto propuesto, y por ello el estudio se vio en dificultades financieras. Cuando el proyecto fue terminado en 1992 (en el mismo mes en que Neon Genesis Evangelion fue planeado), el estudio comenzó a recortar gastos en la medida de lo posible. Desarrollo Con el fracaso del proyecto, Hideaki Anno, que había sido elegido desde el principio para dirigir Aoki Uru, quedo sin proyecto. A pesar de ello no tardaría en estar de acuerdo en una colaboración entre King Records y Gainax. Con King Records garantizando un intervalo de tiempo suficiente, Anno se puso a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto de anime. Así poco a poco se comenzó a concebir la idea de Evangelion, a la que como era de esperar se añadieron elementos de Aoki Uru. Hideaki Anno había sufrido una grave depresión en el período anterior a la producción de la serie, lo que influyó notablemente en el contenido de esta. Con la idea de una nueva producción, Anno recuperó la vitalidad, y a partir del tema básico de Aoki Uru, el concepto de «no huir», se desarrolló Neon Genesis Evangelion. Inicialmente se propuso que, con las ideas de Anno, la producción debía ser lo suficientemente atrayente como para aumentar el número de otakus en la sociedad y de esta manera sacarlos del aislamiento predominante que existía en los aficionados del anime. Por ello, el argumento fue concebido como una batalla entre humanos y dioses. En un principio se había sugerido un protagonista femenino, al igual que anteriores producciones del estudio, planeándose un diseño similar al posterior personaje de Asuka; pero esta idea fue rechazada debido a su repetido uso en las otras producciones, así como porque se juzgó que un protagonista masculino sería más adecuado como piloto de combate. La idea de que las almas de las madres fallecidas de los pilotos perdurasen dentro de los EVA fue propuesta por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Con la temprana muerte de sus madres, los pilotos habrían sido sometidos a un desarrollo psicológico muy particular. Además, la relación de Asuka y Shinji se inspiró en la de Nadia y Jean de Fushigi no Umi no Nadia, mientras que Rei estaría diseñada como un contraste con Asuka. La trama original de Evangelion se mantuvo relativamente estable a través del desarrollo, aunque algunos episodios tardíos cambiaron drásticamente desde las fluidas primeras concepciones; por ejemplo, originalmente había 28 ángeles y no 17, y el clímax se ocuparía de la derrota de los últimos 12 y no del Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Además, el aspecto de Kaworu Nagisa cambió de ser un anodino compañero de clase de los pilotos, acompañado por un gato, que cambiaría a su "forma Ángel" para luchar, a su final y actual diseño. La producción del resto de la franquicia no fue de ningún modo plácida. La publicación del manga de Sadamoto causó problemas en muchas editoriales porque dijeron que estaba demasiado pasado de moda para tener éxito; el estilizado diseño de los mechas de Evangelion, aunque elogiado por su modernidad más tarde, fue inicialmente desaprobado por algunos de los posibles patrocinadores de animes mecha, en su mayoría fabricantes de juguetes, por ser demasiado difíciles de fabricar. y se dijo que los diseños de los modelos de Evangelion nunca se venderían. Finalmente, SEGA accedió a conceder licencias a todos los juguetes y las ventas de videojuegos. El primer episodio de Evangelion fue emitido el 4 de octubre de 1995, mucho después de lo que se había previsto. Inicialmente ignorado, su fama creció lentamente, en gran parte por el boca a boca. El episodio 16 marcó un cambio que caracteriza a la segunda mitad de Evangelion como más psicológica que de acción o aventura. Este cambio de énfasis se debe en parte al desarrollo de la historia, pero también porque a partir de este momento la producción había comenzado a quedarse sin financiación por no cumplir con el calendario. Este colapso fue identificado por el subdirector de Gainax, quien explica por qué la serie tornó a la metaficción: Sin embargo, el episodio 18 dio bastante la sensación de que el arrebato de violencia del EVA-01 durante el mismo era criticable por ser inadecuado en un programa de anime que era visto por niños, y el episodio 20 fue igualmente criticado por mostrar indirectamente a Misato y Kaji manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Aunque la serie celebró su final el 27 de marzo de 1996 con su último episodio, la historia aparentemente sigue inconclusa: no se define si el Tercer Impacto y el Proyecto de Complementación Humana han comenzado o terminado, pues los episodios se concentran principalmente en la psicología de los personajes, dejando muy poco claro lo que realmente sucede. El estilo radicalmente diferente y experimental de los dos últimos episodios dejó confusos a muchos fans y dio lugar a debate y análisis, tanto académica como informalmente; incluso, una publicación principal como el Mainichi Times comentaría que «''cuando el episodio 25 se emitió por primera vez, casi todos los espectadores se sintieron traicionados... Cuando el comentarista Eiji Otsuka envió una carta a la Yomiuri Shimbun quejándose del final de la serie Evangelion, el debate fue nacional''». Cabe señalar que el fin recibió dicha cobertura en gran parte porque Evangelion había atraído espectadores que no solían estar interesados en estos géneros. Premios y controversia La serie terminó con una increíble popularidad entre su base de fans. En 1995, la serie ganó el Gran Premio de Anime, un premio dado por la revista Animage tras encuestar a sus lectores. La serie fue nuevamente galardonadacon este premio en 1996, recibiendo 2.853 votos. The End of Evangelion volvería a ganar el premio en 1997, convirtiendo a la franquicia de Neon Genesis Evangelion en el primer anime en ganar tres premios consecutivos. Esta hazaña no se duplicaría otra vez durante varios años, hasta que Code Geass ganó los premios de 2.006, 2.007 y 2.008. La canción Zankoku na Tenshi no These ganó en 1995 y 1996 el premio a la más popular; Rei Ayanami fue proclamada el personaje femenino más popular en 1995 y 1996, así como Shiji Ikari fue escogido el personaje masculino más popular. Además, entre 1995-1997 Megumi Hayashibara sería la Seiyu más popular (premio que mantendría hasta 2001 con otras series). No obstante, no todo fue elogios y premios para Evangelion. Por el final de la serie y la inclinación al género psicológico, muchos fans quedaron decepcionados. Algunos de ellos fueron tan lejos como para amenazar de muerte a Hideaki Anno. En respuesta a la reacción violenta de estos fans en contra de la naturaleza de la final de la serie, Anno hizo varios comentarios polémicos en los meses posteriores a la conclusión de la serie, y antes de la publicación de The End of Evangelion. Anno comentó en varias entrevistas que: "los fans de anime deben tenerse más respeto a sí mismo" y así "volver a la realidad". Re-ediciones Tras el final de la serie, Hideaki Anno no quedo satisfecho con resultado después de las limitaciones de tiempo, los problemas de presupuesto, y las cuestiones de censura. Cuando la serie por fin se estrenó como un conjunto VHS, la serie fue remasterizada y se añadió material adicional en los episodios del 21 al 24, mientras que los episodios fueron completamente rehechos y lanzados como Death & Rebirth. Sin embargo, la remasterización original se vio limitada una vez más, en parte, debido a restricciones presupuestarias. Después de esto, Anno decidió realizar una segunda película, Rebirth II, en la que se incluyeron algunas de las animaciones previas, y terminó siendo rebautizada como The End of Evangelion. En 1998 se lanzaron las películas Evangelion en su forma original prevista, sin las escenas extra en la película de recapitulación y con el final nuevo completo. En 2000, se lanzó la "Second Impact Box" en 3 partes, que contienen el episodio 26 sin cortes, así como los episodios remasterizados y las 2 películas (incluyendo también Evangelion: Death (true)). En 2003 se lanzaron unos nueve volúmenes de "Renewal of Evangelion" en DVDs, con el sonido de la serie y la imagen remasterizada en HD, así como usando la tecnología 5.1. Los primeros ocho volúmenes contenían los 26 episodios originales (con dos versiones de los episodios 21 al 24: la versión sin cortes y una reconstrucción de la versión editada). El noveno volumen, que contiene dos discos, llamados Evangelion: The Movie, contenía Evangelion: Death (true) y The End of Evangelion. Los DVDs de las películas cuentan con algunos comentarios del director. Inspiración y simbolismo [[Archivo:200px-Hideaki Anno.jpg|thumb|175px|Hideaki Anno, padre de Evangelion.]]Evangelion está lleno de alusiones a la biología, los conceptos militares, religiosos y psicológicos, así como numerosos homenajes y referencias a otras series de anime. Por ejemplo, la trama básica de esta obra se había visto en otras, como en Space Battleship Yamato, una tendencia que le valió el apodo de «anime remixado». Hideaki Anno usa constantemente la jerga y la teoría psicoanalítica de Freud, así como alusiones a la religión y la biología para transmitir el mensaje del director. Esta tendencia de Anno ha sido criticada como «''¡plagio total! ... Evangelion es solo un anime con un poco más de psicología''». No obstante, Anno se ha defendido negando la posibilidad de crear una obra enteramente original sin referencias a otra: El objetivo original de Anno, que lo logró sin duda, era revitalizar el género de anime y crear un "nuevo" anime. Anno utilizó numerosos símbolos y conceptos, cuya interpretación varía de individuo a individuo. No está claro cuántos son intencionales o significativos, ni si se limita a elementos de diseño o de las coincidencias. El mismo Anno dijo: «''puede ser divertido si alguien con tiempo libre lo investiga''». Alguno de estos símbolos fueron mencionados en el comentario del DVD inglés de Death & Rebirth y The End of Evangelion. También se hacen referencias a acontecimientos históricos. El Primer Impacto, por ejemplo, está basado en el impacto de un meteorito que produjo la creación de nuestro satélite natural; por su parte, la amenaza de los ángeles es una referencia a la amenaza de la bomba atómica; y finalmente, los ataques individuales de los ángeles están tomados de la Guerra del Pacífico, vista desde el punto de vista japonés. Muchos nombres de personajes provienen de buques de guerra japoneses de esta época, como el Sōryū, el Akagi y el Katsuragi, aunque escritos con diferentes kajis con la misma pronunciación. Nombres de otros personajes hacen referencia a obras de ficción, como los nombres de dos personajes de la novela de Ryu Murakami, Ai to Genso no Fascism: Kensuke Aida y Toji Suzuhara. Psicoanálisis Evangelion ha sido durante mucho tiempo considerado como una expresión profundamente personal de la lucha interna de Hideaki Anno. Desde su comienzo, Evangelion invoca muchos temas psicológicos, ya sea a través de frases usadas en los episodios, en los títulos de los mismos o en los nombres de la música de fondo, los cuales derivan con frecuencia de Sigmund Freud, y posiblemente con algunas influencias lacanianas en general. Los ejemplos incluyen «''Tánatos», «Oral Stage», «Separation Anxiety» y «''Mother is the first Other»; que es la base para el complejo de Edipo. El paisaje y los edificios de Tokyo-3 parecen cargados de importancia psicológica, incluso en el primer episodio. La conexión entre los EVA y sus pilotos, así como el propósito del Proyecto de Complementación Humana, tienen un gran parecido con las teorías de Freud sobre el conflicto interno y la comunicación interpersonal. Asimismo, el dilema del erizo, un concepto descrito por el filósofo Arthur Schopenhauer y más tarde adoptado por Freud, es el subtítulo del cuarto episodio y es mencionado por la Dra. Akagi para describir la relación de Shinji Ikari y Misato. Más tarde en el mismo episodio, Misato acepta la partida de Shinji como lo mejor para él, dado que su cercanía solo les conlleva dolor. Más allá de la psicología de Freud, en la serie también pueden verse algunos elementos basados en la terapia Gestalt. Esta teoría se le hace referencia directamente en episodio 15, cuando se mencionan los conceptos de la homeostasis y transistasis. Además, el episodio 19 lleva el subtitulo de "introyección", un término Gestalt de un mecanismo en el cerebro humano diseñado para procesar experiencias. Muchos de los personajes tienen profundos traumas psicológicos en relación con sus padres. La introversión y ansiedad social de Shinji derivan de la muerte de su madre en una edad temprana y del abandono por parte de su padre. Asuka Langley fue blanco de la locura de su madre, y ella misma descubrió su cadáver ahorcado; su dura e intimidante personalidad es una forma de distraerse a sí misma de su dolor, y ha hecho que pilotar la Unidad-02 sea su única fuente de orgullo y satisfacción. El padre de Misato la descuidó cuando era niña; después de que muriese en el Segundo Impacto, ella dejó de hablar durante dos años. En el episodio 15 Misato afirma que Ryōji Kaji la atrae en parte porque le recuerda a su padre. Ritsuko Akagi vio a su madre teniendo una aventura con Gendō Ikari, y por ello, después de la muerte de Naoko Akagi, sintió odio y atracción hacia Gendō. Los dos últimos episodios están privados de la alta tecnología y las coloridas imágenes que caracterizaban a los anteriores capítulos de la serie, estos dos últimos capítulos tienen lugar primordialmente en tonos apagados. Una forma de interrogatorio es llevada a cabo por Shinji preguntándose a sí mismo, o se le pide por medio de una voz invisible, preguntas de sondeo psicológico. Las preguntas obtienen respuestas inesperadas, en particular las que tienen que ver con la motivación de Shinji para pilotar el EVA: se siente sin valor y temeroso de otros (especialmente de su padre) si no está pilotando el EVA. Asuka Langley y Rei Ayanami también muestran una profunda introspección y consideración en su psique. Asuka llega a la conclusión de que todo su ser está en pilotar el EVA y que sin ello no tiene identidad personal: «''Soy basura... Nadie necesita un piloto que no puede controlar su propio EVA''». Rei, que en toda la serie muestra una cantidad muy limitada de emociones, revela que posee una inclinación hacia la muerte (pulsión de muerte o Tánatos): «''Soy feliz. Porque quiero morir, quiero volver a la nada''». En el episodio 25 Shinji y Asuka demuestran que sufrieron pasados similares y encontraron diferentes formas de superarlo. Esto se estableció en Shinji cuando afirmó que no tiene vida sin su EVA, pero luego renegó de esa idea en el último episodio. Religión Los temas en Evangelion a menudo son extraídos de símbolos religiosos, como el judaísmo, el cristianismo, el gnosticismo o la cábala. Hidaeki Anno ha declarado que, en esta obra de ciencia ficción, uno de los principales objetivos de Gainax era examinar la naturaleza de la filosofía y la religión, para dar así luz a preguntas sobre Dios. El subdirector Kazuya Tsurumaki dijo que originalmente solo se usó la simbología judeo-cristiana con el fin de atraer un público mayor al de sus competidores del género mecha, y que por tanto podría no tener un único significado, estando destinada a ser susceptible a diferentes interpretaciones. Hiroki Sato, jefe del departamento de relaciones públicas de Gainax, hizo declaraciones similares. right|thumb|240px|La cruz cristiana en una explosión.Entre las referencias más claras o conocidas, se encuentra el símbolo de NERV, el cual contiene la mitad de una hoja de higuera. Ésta hoja es la que se atribuye a Adán y Eva, que usaban para tapar órganos sexuales. Los superordenadores MAGI se llaman Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar, nombres dados tradicionalmente a los sabios de oriente que visitaron a Jesús en Belén, es decir, los tres Reyes Magos. También, cada vez que se derrota a uno de los ángeles, se produce una gran explosión en forma de cruz, representando el símbolo del cristianismo. Otro ejemplo de estas referencias es que los conocimientos de la organización SEELE se basan en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. También se usan elementos de la cábala, como el Sefirot y el Árbol de la Vida. Los ángeles son una referencia a los ángeles del Antiguo Testamento, basados ampliamente en la angelología; el número de ángeles mostrados, 18, es un número espiritualmente importante en el judaísmo, ya que se asocia con la palabra hebrea חי (Chai), que significa "vida". La Lanza de Longinus es una reminiscencia a la Lanza Sagrada, con la que Longinus atravesó el costado de Jesús en la cruz; sin embargo, la lanza tiene también otros significados, siendo los de la lanza usada por los dioses sintoístas Izanagi e Izanami para crear el mundo. Según Patrick Drazen, los personajes Shinji, Asuka y Rei pueden ser vistos como la encarnación de los dioses Susanoo, Uzume y Amaterasu: Shinji, al igual que Susanoo, no es aceptado por su entorno; Asuka es como Uzume, orgullosa y fiera; mientras que Rei, como Amaterasu, vuelve a "nacer". Un simbolismo similar podría aplicarse en la mitología hebrea, con los personajes Adán, Lilith y Eva: Shinji, como Adán, es un personaje central; Asuka es rebelde e independiente, como Lilith; y Rei, al igual que Eva, es más sumisa y en cierto modo artificial. En la serie existe una compañía fantasma llamada Instituto Marduk, que hace referencia al dios principal de la religión babilónica; la empresa tiene 108 sucursales, el mismo número de pecados del budismo. Por otra parte, la forma de los EVA recuerda a los onis de la mitología japonesa, así como en sus atributos. En el episodio 9, Asuka describe la puerta corrediza entre ella y Shinji como "el muro de Jericó", que en el libro de Josué fue un muro impenetrable que fue derribado por los ejércitos de Israel al sonar las trompetas de Yavé. Proyecto de Complementación Humana El Proyecto de Complementación Humana es una muestra de una fuerte influencia de la novela de Arthur C. Clarke, El fin de la infancia, una influencia Anno ha reconocido. Las similitudes entre las obras, tales como los temas a escala mundial y el descenso de la natalidad después del Segundo Impacto, fueron extraídos de esta novela. Legado Anime Desde el período de 1984 hasta la creación de Evangelion, los animes más aclamados tenían un estilo, en cierto modo, alejado de lo habitual en el género. Por ejemplo, el trabajo de Hayao Miyazaki en Mi Vecino Totoro (1988) y otros trabajos fueron las obras clave, mientras que Akira (1988) estuvo basada en el estilo de los cómics norteamericanos. A todo ello, el director Mamoru Oshii dijo que, en las palabras de Hiroki Azuma, «nadie quería ver más de lo mismo». Evangelion, sin embargo, muestra la reversión de esta tendencia. Así como Evangelion fue influida por otros trabajos, este se ha convertido en un elemento básico en la ficción japonesa. La naturaleza de la serie marcó un hito por el sentido psicológico y sofisticado, que fue recogido por otros animes, como Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) que, al igual que Evangelion, se centra en un mundo cambiado que podría sobrevenir. Neon Genesis Evangelion también cambió radicalmente el estilo de los clásicos robots gigantes mecha del género japonés del mismo nombre. Anteriormente, como en Mazinger Z, Kotetsu Jeeg, Mobile Suit Gundam y otras series de los años 1970 y 1980, los robots eran presentados como trajes mecánicos "pesados". Evangelion introdujo sus veloces y elegantes EVA como humanoides orgánicos gigantes, haciendo un notable contraste con los diseños de mechas del pasado. De hecho, el estilo establecido y creado por Evangelion se ha vuelto más común desde su lanzamiento, aunque series como The King of Braves GaoGaiGar siguen con el antiguo estilo. RahXephon, un programa con diseños inspirados en los mechas de los años 70, fue comparado con Evangelion por muchos encuestados de habla inglesa. Evangelion es generalmente considerada como una parte vital del género de ciencia-ficción, por su lucha psicológica y simbolismo metafísico. Cultura popular Neon Genesis Evangelion ha sido frecuentemente parodiado y explícitamente referenciado en varios otros animes, videojuegos y series de la cultura popular. Por ejemplo, en el anime Keroro Gunso se hacen incontables parodias a Evangelion, ya que su autor, Mine Yoshizaki, fue el creador de las figuras conmemorativas del décimo aniversario de Gainax, Angel Chromosome XX. Especialmente en la web, numerosos webcomics, tales como Punks and Nerds, ofrecen tributos a Evangelion. thumb|155x155px|Nirvash de Eureka Seven.Además, surgieron otras series que comenzaron a utilizar elementos estéticos y argumentales similares. Algunos ejemplos notables son RahXephon y Eureka Seven. En esta ultima, el mecha principal llamado 'Nirvash Type Zero '''es muy similar estéticamente al EVA 01. Además de poseer cuerpo delgado, los rasgos de su cara se asemejan mucho al estilo de diseño del EVA 01. Incluso lleva el característico cuerno en el centro de su frente. También Anno bromeó acerca de su trabajo, pues en la banda sonora de Evangelion fue incluido un audio drama llamado «''After of the End», donde los personajes y productores se reúnen y hablan, rompiendo alegremente la cuarta pared, acerca de producir otro capítulo. Evangelion también ha sido mencionado en los medios de comunicación de Estados Unidos. En la película de 2002 Retratos de una obsesión, protagonizada por Robin Williams, el personaje de Dylan Smith dice a su padre que le compre la figura de acción del EVA-05, y el personaje de Williams se la da gratis más tarde. El juguete forma parte de la colección personal de Williams, que declaró ser fan de la serie. Además, en uno de los boletines de Gwyneth Paltrow en la página web del The Huffington Post, el director Wes Anderson situó a Neon Genesis Evangelion en un top 5 de sus entretenimientos favoritos, mientras que IGN lo situó en el décimo puesto de la lista «''Top 100 Animated Series''» de enero de 2009, siendo el anime más alto de la lista. En la película de 2008 The Day the Earth Stood Still puede verse una figura de acción de la Unidad-01 en la habitación de Jacob. También pueden verse varias figuras de acción de EVA en la habitación del hijo de Michael en la película Michael Clayton. Las creaciones de los fans de Evangelion han ido desde reinterpretaciones de alguna escena hasta ampliaciones argumentales por medio de fanfictions, como Evangelion: Redeath o Reprise of Evangelion; guiones; y dōjinshis, como Re-take y Re-take After. La película de 2013 Pacific Rim, dirigida por Guillermo del Toro y definida como un homenaje al género mecha, presenta fuertes influencias de Evangelion. Entre ellas se encuentran el enfrentamiento entre humanos y monstruos alienígenas, los mechas controlados por conexiones neurales, el uso de un líquido similar al LCL para estimular esta conexión, la lucha interior de los personajes, las relaciones entre algunos de ellos, y numerosas escenas y motivos concretos. A pesar de ello, tanto Del Toro como el guionista Travis Beacham negaron haber visto Evangelion antes de concebir la película, y afirmaron que Pacific Rim no estaba basada en un solo anime, sino en varios dentro de ese género. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, diseñador de personajes de Evangelion, alabó los efectos visuales de la película y la elección de sus homenajes, pero no hizo comentarios sobre los parecidos. Categoría:Anime Categoría:Neon Genesis Evangelion